


Kiss under the Moonlight

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written fro Takao's point of view</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written fro Takao's point of view

I have this habit of starting my stories with the ending, but tonight it's different. I opted to do the opposite. I chose to end a chapter of my life where it started, how it started.  
Few hours ago he called me to meet him up. He said he has to tell me something important. His voice was quivering as he talks to me. This is it, I told myself. Has he decided to end it? I knew this day would come, but I don’t want to hear it from him. I will be the one to break up with him. I told him that I will meet him up on the garden. And he already knew which one I was referring to.  
Waiting for him in this secret place of ours, a rooftop garden in the middle of the city, this very city where we spent the last seven years of our lives together, is like the first cupcakes I gave him. Bitter.  
I can still clearly remember how WE started. We’ve known each other as long as forever, our parents knew each other since childhood, and even friends with each other, but not us. We might have known each other even before we were born, but that's just it.  
We were neither friends, nor foes. We neither liked nor hated each other. We were parallel lines. We exist side by side but independent of each other's existence. Then comes high school, we were no longer parallel lines. Outside forces might have acted upon us, two bodies at rest sets in motion, both changed their inclinations and now about to intersect each other. But not quite. The force isn’t strong enough. We became asymptotic lines. Distance between us continuously narrows as time approaches what i thought would be infinity, but not really crossing each other's path.  
Then, senior year came. Distance between us continued to narrow, now at an exponential rate, still neither of us dares to close the almost non-existing gap between us. Few weeks from college, couple of hours into the prom, i was sitting with my friends on the far end of the venue, he glides into the center of the dance floor with a girl i haven't seen before. The next thing i knew, i was standing beside them, at the center of the dance floor pouring a glass of ice cold champagne to both of them.  
I felt all eyes on me. Realizing what i have done, but not why I did it,i drop the wine glass on the floor and ran out to the parking lot. I heard someone scream my name. I looked back. It was him. He stopped, panting, catching his breath.  
I don’t know if it is out of shame or fear that I got him mad, though at that time I was sure it was the latter otherwise he wouldn’t have followed me all the way if he’s not mad, I ran again. I ran away from him. All I wanted is to get as far away as I could, but he kept on following me. One wrong turn, dead end – or so I thought. Then I saw a staircase on the side of an old apartment building. It is so narrow two people wouldn’t fit at once. I peeked in. Darkness is all there is. I’m afraid of the dark, but I’m more afraid of him, of facing him so I chose the darkness. I ran up as fast as I could. Not seeing where I was going and only using the walls on the side as my guide, I ran to the top.  
Flowers in full bloom in the middle of February greeted me at the top. Vines wrapped around an old swing and on the frame of what used to be a gazebo. Full moon illuminates the place along with the faint yellowish light from the floor lamps.A fountain stands in the middle of the place.  
Enchanted by its beauty, I didn’t realize that I was no longer alone in the place. I was sitting in the vine covered swing when someone pulled me by the elbow. Next thing I knew, he was kissing me, kissing me under the moonlight. What used to be two parallel lines coincides. The rest is history.  
Tonight, I sit in this vine covered swing, the same swing where he kissed me that night, this swing where it all started and in this swing is also where it will end.  
I know he’s no longer happy with me. I can feel it. He’s been avoiding me the past few months, but whenever I asked him about it, he would just tell me that everything is fine. Sometimes he can’t even look straight into my eyes as if he was hiding something, and he doesn’t want me to see right through him. How can he still love me if he doesn’t trust me anymore? The only answer I can think of is that he doesn’t –he doesn’t love me anymore.  
All I wanted is for him to find his happiness even if it’s not with me. Even if it is with someone else. Even if it breaks my heart. I just want him to be truly happy.  
He arrived with a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Smile on his face. Something’s – off in the picture.  
He handed me the flowers then he sat opposite me on the swing. Without a word, I lean closer and kissed him on the lips. This is my last selfish wish, to end it just like how it started with a kiss under the moonlight.”  
That was a surprise.” He murmured as our lips parted “And I thought I’m the one with a big surprise for you.”  
I was about to tell him that this would be our last date and that was our last kiss when he suddenly kneel in front of me. A box in his hand. Our friends and family emerged out of nowhere and now surrounding us. Our song played on a violin. Tears started flowing from my eyes as he opened the box saying those words I thought I would never hear.  
“But, I thought –” I say, still absorbing what was happening. I shook my head. “Never mind.” Did I misinterpret him just like that time when I poured champagne on him and his prom date, who turned out to be his cousin?  
“Is it a yes or what?” he ask  
I nod. ”Yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
He pull me closer, lock me in his arms. “Sorry” he whisper “I was too busy these past few months devising the best proposal plan. I thought you might have felt neglected.”  
“Not at all.” That’s a lie. A good lie. Once again, I kiss him under the moon light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mathematical terms.. This is based on an old Tegomass fic I wrote some 5 years ago.. I modified it a little to make it a Midotaka fic.. ^_^


End file.
